A brincadeira do copo
by K-chan Murgan
Summary: Uma simples brincadeira poderá gerar grandes conseqüências. [Oneshot]


Sakura e Ino sempre foram grandes amigas. Ino sempre ia passar os fins de semana com Sakura na casa da amiga. Adoravam se divertir juntas; nadavam na enorme piscina da casa, ouviam música no último volume e sempre viam filmes de terror. Juntamente da família, morava a tia Kaori, um tia um tanto quanto... Descolada, dizemos assim. Toda noite de sábado, os pais e a tia saíam para 'festas', deixando as duas sozinha em casa e fazendo pequenas reuniões com os colegas.

Enfim, numa noite como essa, Sakura tinha chamado mais duas amigas: Hinata e TenTen. Ela tinha chamado seus amigos também, mas acabaram não indo. As meninas viram alguns filmes de terror, abrindo uma grande conversa.

- Garotas... - dando um pulo do sofá e ficando na frente das meninas. - Vocês já fizeram a brincadeira do copo?

As garotas permaneceram em silêncio. Depois de algum tempo permanecendo assim, TenTen apenas fez sinal negativo com a cabeça e Sakura começou explicar à elas como funcionava:

- Você pega um pedaço de cartolina e, em seguida, faz as letras do alfabeto e também números de 0 a 9. Ah, e claro, é preciso um copo virgem. Antes de começar a brincadeira deve-se fazer algumas rezas: Ave Maria, Salve-Rainha e Creio em Deus Pai. Logo depois, você entrará em contato com o espírito que se encontra na casa... - Após terminar de explicar a brincadeira, as meninas pareceram ficarem excitadas e quiseram logo começar a brincadeira.

- Eu não acho isso uma boa idéia...

- Ora, por que não, Ino? Vai dizer que ficou com medo...? - disse TenTen em um tom de deboche.

- Hunf, e se for? Nunca é bom mexer com espíritos, TenTen.

- E... Eu concordo com a Ino-chan... - afirmou Hinata - M-mas a brincadeira me parece... interessante...

- Putz! Então tá, façam o que quiserem. Eu vou para o quarto, dormir. Estou exausta. - deu as costas para as amigas e subiu as escadarias que daria ao quarto de Sakura.

- Huh, será que a porquinha-chan ficou com medo?

- Talvez, a Ino parece ser bastante medrosa.

- Hn. - Sakura dá de ombros e vai pegar os materiais necessários para poder começar a brincadeira.

Pouco tempo depois, tudo já estava em perfeita ordem. Hinata, mesmo com um brilho de 'medo' no olhar, balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo, fazendo com que a brincadeira iniciasse.

- Tem alguém aí? - O copo rapidamente foi para a palavra 'sim'. As meninas ficaram assustadas e ao mesmo tempo interessadas, queriam saber mais... Primeiro, perguntaram qual era a idade, se era homem ou mulher, quando havia morrido e essas coisas. Disse ser Kabuto, um rapaz de 31 anos, médico, e que havia morrido em acidente automobilístico cerca de 20 anos atrás.

- Hum... Interessante... - olhando atentamente o tabuleiro. - ... Eu um dia irei ficar com o Sasuke-kun...? - um brilho de esperança surgiu nos olhos da garota, mas logo desapareceu quando o copo foi para o 'não'.

- Pois é, bem feito, Sakura...

- Hunf. - ficou emburrada. - E a TenTen, ficará com o Neji? - o copo se moveu para o 'sim', fazendo com que um TenTen ficasse esperançosa e mais apaixonada. - E... A Hinata-chan? Ficará com o Naruto-baka? - o copo ficou parado por algum tempo, demorou alguns segundos e foi para a palavra 'não' ... Hinata só faltou sair da brincadeira com tamanha tristeza, mas Sakura não deixou. Explicou que era perigoso sair da brincadeira àquela altura do campeonato.

- Hey, hey! Eu tenho uma! A tia da Sakura vai desencalhar? - As meninas conteram os risos, apenas observando o copo ir para a palavra 'sim' - Com quem...? - o copo tinha formado a palavra "E-U". Sakura parou de rir imediatamente, tinha lembrado que sua tia havia dito que tivera um noivo que falecera num acidente de carro. Desconfiada, a garota de cabelos roséos subiu para o quarto da tia e mexeu em algumas coisas antigas em cima do guarda-roupa. Tirou de lá uma caixa empoeira, abrindo-a, viu uma pequena foto com sua tia e mais um homem. Atrás, havia uma dedicatória: "Para Kaori, com todo o amor. Kabuto, 12 de outubro de 1980". A menina logo pensou em perguntar para o espírito se ele aidna achava que estava vivo ou que iria casar com sua tia logo após que a mesma morresse, mas achou ficar quieta. A menina desceu para a sala novamente, dando continuidade à brincadeira.

Elas ficaram animadas pelo fato de estarem conversando com alguém conhecido, por isso, continuaram jogando. Passaram-se alguns minutos, e Kabutou as avisou que iria sair, mas, sem antes dar um recado: "P-A-R-E-M D-E B-R-I-N-C-A-R C-O-M O-S-E-S-P-I-R-I-T-O-S V-O-C-E-S V-A-O S-E A-R-R-E-P-E-N-D-E-R".

Hinata assustou-se com o recado do espírito, mas Sakura e TenTen não ligaram e continuaram o jogo. Fizeram as rezas necessárias e mais uma vez perguntaram:

- tem alguém aí?

Novamente o copo foi para o 'sim'. Elas iriam começar mais uma série de perguntas, mas antes o copo se moveu escrevendo: "T-E-S-T-A S-O-U E-U".  
Sakura arregalou os olhos, achou estranho pelo fato de um espírito estar a chamando de "Testa", quem costumava dizer isso era...

- E-eu quem...? - O copo moveu-se, escrevendo "I-N-O". Sakura arregalou os olhos, será que conhecia mais alguma Ino alí em Konoha...? Era impossível, a não ser que...  
Hinata deu um grito abafado com as mãos e subiu correndo as escadas que dava ao quarto onde a amiga estava dormindo. TenTen e Sakura se entreolharam, preocupadas, escutando um grito de horror seguido do choro da amiga. Ino estava morta, em cima da cama...

--------------------------------------------

MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC DE NARUTO! \o/ (se morre)

É, tô viciando nesse anime, gente... xD Achei a fic meio tosca, mas tudo bem... õ.o

Essa fic foi baseada numa história verídica que eu vi no site "O Recife Assombrado", na Créditos para esse site onde vi a história xP Apenas acrescentei uns diálogos, substitui os nomes e troquei de lugares algumas coisas XD" quem ver a história original verá que no lugar da Hinata ter gritado, era para ser a Sakura 8Dd  
Bom, confesso que... essa foi a melhor fica que eu já fiz na vida... Mas ainda achei ela tosca mesmo assim .-.

Bom, quem quiser... deixa um review \o/


End file.
